A day of a life time
by CdcLover
Summary: Read about what happens when Chad and Sonny have a break from shotting shows.


The Day of a Lifetime!

I was sitting in the prop house, regretting why I had agreed to guest star on MacKenzie Falls. I'm surprised Chad Dylan Cooper, even let me in on the set. Let alone act with him. I secretly kind of love the guy. I could never admit that though. That would be uncalled for by my co-stars! Just as I started day dreaming about what might happen while on the show, Chad walked through the doors in him MacFalls uniform. It tie makes him eyes just pop.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" I asked the blue-eyed cutie.

"Just delivering the scripts for the episodes," he told me. Wait, did he just say episodes? What's going on?

"I thought I was only on one episode though," I told him. Questioning on my face.

"Oh, yah. Well you were, but Marshall insisted that we put you on a 10 episode mini-series of MacKenzie Falls," he told me. He looked at me with those blue-blue eyes, and I was dazzled by him.

"Oh. Cool. I think," I told him, trying not to sound too excited. 10 episodes! Oh My God! I can't believe it. It's only like my dream to star with him. I picked up the folder with the scripts in them. On the covers was the MacKenzie Falls poster picture, and a subtitle of, "MacKenzie Goes to a Different Falls".

"MacKenzie Goes to a Different Falls? Really Chad, really?" I asked him. He just smiled that smile I could get lost in.

"Just read the script, and we start filming at 4:00 pm sharp," he told me as he left. I picked up the script and started reading it. Oh My God! MacKenzie Falls was actually a pretty good show. The first episode starts out with Chad's character leaving the falls to visit a rivalry falls. While there he falls in love with the daughter of the mad who owns the falls. That's my character. Chad falls in love with my character! My character's name is Erin. I actually love that name. It's so simple. As their love grows, MacKenzie won't want to go back to his falls, and he decides to stay at Erin Falls. The episode will end with a kiss. WAIT! OMG! OMG! I get to kiss Chad Dylan Cooper! This is only like my biggest dream.

"3:45," I told myself, " I have 15 minutes to get over to the studio," I said, putting the final part of my costume on. Like MacFalls uniforms, there's the all important tie. I left our dressing room, and went to the studio.

"Hey babe," Chad called to me as I walked in.

"Hey Chad," I replied.

"How do you like the script?" He asked me.

"I love it," I told him. I was smiling way to big, but I really didn't care.

"Can you wait until our all important kisssss," he said, dragging out the "s" sound. Really, that was the scene I couldn't wait to film. But, I didn't want to seem that excided.

"I look forward to it," I told him honestly.

"Me too. Sonny, the only reason you're on for 10 episodes, is because I asked Marshall it could be that way," he told me, "I really want to act with you more," he finished.

"Really? That really means a lot to me Chad," I told him, " hey Chad, I kind of love you, and I have for a while," I finished. He just looked at me.

"You do not know how long I've waited to hear you say that! I love you too Sonny! I have since the first time I laid eyes on you,' he told me. Maybe dreams really do come true.

He kissed me. It was sweet and got more intense by the second. We ended up against a wall. The kiss longer and harder. We heard an announcement saying that shooting had been postponed until tomorrow, and we were completely alone.

"Come with me," he told me in a gentle, and yet seducing voice.

"Okay," I replied curious where he was taking me. He lead me somewhere in the studio. It was his dressing room. It had posters of him all over. And I thought Tawni Hart was obsessed with herself.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asked me.

"Of Course!" I told him. And with that we were kissing again. We were against the door, and I could hear him lock he door as he kissed me with enough passion to light a fire. With one turn, I was against the door, and he was grinding me hard into the door. I was 90% sure I wasn't breathing, and yet I was. He picked me up as if he was carrying me over a threshold, and I was on the bed.

"Sonny, I love you so much!" he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too Chad," I told him.

"That's so good to hear," he said while kissing we with even more passion. I loved him and he loved me, and we stayed in this embrace until we had to part.


End file.
